


Graveyard Dirt

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike in the moonlight. Spoilers for Smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Dirt

She tastes like graveyard dirt. She screeches and howls like an apparition. As she claws and arches, bends and breaks, his hands slip around her throat, squeezing. Her eyes open wide and dark, and she succumbs to the sensation. Her body continues it's primal rhythm even as the air is squeezed from her too-thin form. Autoerotic asphyxiation at it's finest. In this light he could almost be a monster.

"This time stay dead," Spike says as the last signs of life escape her body.

Smiling serenely, the slayer fades into oblivion.


End file.
